gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki Tutorial/Storylines
Guides and Tutorials How to Add a New Storyline Game of Thrones Ascent has a hierarchy, which looks something like this: * Volume ** Chapter *** Storyline **** Quests Each Volume is split into Chapters (or Parts), and each Chapter has Storylines that are required. In this tutorial, you will learn how to add a new Storyline. We will be creating the Storyline page for Breaking Ties, Chapter 6's A Power to Respect. When creating a Storyline page, you will not necessarily have all of the information to complete the page. Just remember to revisit it and add the information as you come across it. Begin by heading over to Create a New Page to get the pre-built template for Storylines. "Stories: Storyline Pages" is the template you want. Note the instruction Make sure to put Category: before the name. This is so all Quests within the Storyline are auto-categorized into the correct Storyline. So for this Storyline, we will type in Category:A Power to Respect and hit Create. (There is no space between the colon and the first word of the Storyline.) Let's look at each section of the template individually: __NOEDITSECTION__ Since this Storyline is part of the Breaking Ties volume, change the volume to Breaking Ties or BT (but not both). It is Chapter 6, so change that as well. |previous refers to the previous Storyline, and |next refers to the next Storyline. While this is the first Storyline in Chapter 6, let's add the last Storyline of Chapter 5 in that space. As for the next Storyline, your in-game Chapter book will tell you it's called "Daemon Waters." If you read through the tutorial on creating Chapters, you'll know that the Storyline "Daemon Waters" was actually created as "Daemon Waters (Vol BT)" since Daemon Waters is a character and will have his own character page with that name. So you can either list the next quest as "Daemon Waters (Vol BT)" or you can add the following coding: |next = Daemon Waters |next-link = Daemon Waters (Vol BT) This will make the link text show up as "Daemon Waters" but it will link to the correctly named page. All of the other previous and next lines can be removed; they are only used if there are multiple Storylines (running simultaneously) available before or after this one. More than likely, you won't come across this, but it was used heavily in earlier Volumes, where each fealty or background would have its own Storyline. In the end, your first template section will look like this: __NOEDITSECTION__ The next section looks like this: Type a brief description of the storyline's events here. And, quite frankly, it's going to stay like that for now. You haven't played the Storyline yet, so how will you know what to write for your summary? Just remember to come back when you're finished with the Storyline, so you can tell us about it! All you have to do is delete the line where it asks for a description and write your description. The next section is for characters featured in this Storyline: Characters *Character's Title & Name And once again, we will leave this blank for now. You haven't played the Quests, so you don't know which characters are featured. As before, just come back and type them in. Make sure the double brackets are around each character's name; that will link them. The final section is a list of all of the Quests in this Storyline: Quests You guessed it -- you haven't played the Storyline yet, so you don't know the quests. But the template lays it out for you pretty nicely. It shows you the image link for City, Sworn Sword, and Boss quests, so you can copy and paste whichever one as needed. Just so you can see a completed example with a multitude of possibilities, here is the coding for Escape from Winterfell, a Volume III Storyline: Quests It shows all three types of Quests, plus it shows what to do if there are different Quests for different fealties. You may encounter this if your Quest varies based on an alignment option as well. Your final task is to create a redirect to this page. The page's link is technically Category:A Power to Respect, not A Power to Respect; without a redirect, you can't use the short link. The redirect tutorial explains how to do this, but I will post the steps here as well. # Click the Contribute button in the upper right corner of any page (beneath your account image and notification icon) and choose "Add a Page." # Type in the name of your redirect page (mine will simply be A Power to Respect) and choose the Blank Page layout; then click "Add a New Page." # You are brought to a completely blank page. The only coding you need to type is #REDIRECT followed by the link to the page you want users to be sent to. In my example, it would be #REDIRECT Category:A Power to Respect. Note: When linking to Categories, the colon in front of Category is required! # Add the category "Redirect Pages". # Click Publish. Remember to come back and insert the characters and quests that are featured in this Storyline, add the name of the next Storyline when you know it, and write up a little summary discussing what happened! Category:Guides and Tutorials